Hades and Saanna
by Prophet21
Summary: Somewhere within a Cerberus research facility, an experiment has escaped. Also, within the citadel, Saanna'Hamor nar Muraka, or Saanna, a young quarian who currently is having issues with her rent. What is the likely chance of these two meeting. OCXOC pairing. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first Mass effect fanfic. To be honest, I haven't played the game. So if you find any errors, please correct me. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Introduction <span>

General P.O.V. 

Somewhere within an isolated Cerberus research facility, a group of scientist gather around in curiosity to why they were called away from their experiments. Suddenly, a scientist within his 50's, 5'3 ft., and white wavy hair, stood among them, behind him was an obscured tube. "Hello my colleagues, I am Alexander I have brought you here to witness a discovery in science", he started explaining. "During the years, I have collected and experimented on a deceased reaper's mind. In this era, others have produced weapons and biotics. However, that will all change once I have shown you this."

He walked towards a console and typed up the activation code before the tube illuminated what was inside. Scientists were surprised on what they within the tube, a human adolescent male. "Fifteen years of experiments and changes was all worth it for this, the first human-reaper hybrid", he announced proudly. The specimen had luminescent markings across his upper torso and forearms, gray skin, a built frame, and white short hair. "He may not seem dangerous, but with the reaper brain inside, he is able to kill everyone with only using telepathy", he warned.

"So what happens if he somehow manages to escape", one of them asked. "Before he even escapes, I will send a code to the tube to electrocute the specimen, anymore questions", he asked, looking around. "Alright, let's get back to...", he started saying, but stopped when he started hearing a faint humming. He looked around to see they all started to complain on the humming sound.

"That's strange, the last time I heard that was when the specimen...oh no!", he explained, feeling frightened. Before anyone could react, they all screamed in pain as they clutched their heads. As quickly as they screamed, they all fell to the door, dead. He looked at the tube in fright, trying to pull himself together. However, before he could reach the console, a voice spoke in his head.

"_I see your trying to kill me, how pitiful. It would be a shame if I escaped", _he said. "Even if you escaped, where will you go", Alexander asked. "_Don't worry about that, I already had means of escape long before you created me", _he explained. "Cerberus will find you. Once they do, you will die", he warned. "You monster." "_Monster is not the right term for me. I prefer the name hades", _he announced before smiling darkly behind the tube.

The scientist's scream rang throughout the facility before ending suddenly. The reign hades shall soon come.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review or a reaper will mind rape you. I'll see you all again in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I hope you would take your time in reading this chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Unlikely Meetings and Agreements <span>

Saanna's P.O.V.

I can't believe this is happening to me. I promised my mother that I would take care of everything. But instead of doing that, I'm doing the opposite. I can't manage to pay the rent for my apartment to my turian landlord. To make matters worse, I lost my job at the tech shop, so I can't make any money to pay off the bills. "My life can't get any worse than this," I thought before lying on the couch in defeat.

I was about to call my mother before hearing a crash outside the door. I slowly walked over to the door before opening it. I looked around and saw that there was nothing wrong. I was about to head back before noticing a column of smoke from the window. I walked a little closer and leaned over a bit until I saw what caused the smoke. A wrecked recon ship, the hull was split apart. I was about to leave before I saw movement. I peered a little closer until I saw a human, slowly walking out of the wreckage before collapsing.

"Oh keelah, I have to help him," I thought before making my way down the path and to the survivor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hades P.O.V.

I'm not quite sure what happened to me. One moment, I'm flying a ship toward my freedom and the next thing I remember, I get shot down by Cerberus ships. I'm not quite sure what happened next, but I think I crashed. I opened my eyes to find myself in some sort of home. I looked around, hoping to see if there was anyone around. Seeing that the area was vacant, I pulled out a file containing my anatomy and any information related to me. I was about to destroy it before hearing footsteps and a gasp.

I turned around to face a quarian, at least that's what it said in the extraterrestrial almanac I found before killing my creator. She was about 5 ft. tall wore a red cloak and a tool belt around her waist. However, the main thing I was concerned about if she was trustworthy. I quickly stood up before walking towards her as she suddenly backed up. "Are you alright? I found you amongst the wreckage of the ship you were in," she stated.

I looked at her in curiosity before reading her thoughts. "_Keelah, I hope he isn't going to kill me. That was a Cerberus ship he came out of_," she thought in worry. "I tried to escape from Cerberus. However, I was shot down before I could make a distress call," I stated, hoping she would fall for it. "I guess this means you're no threat, but why did they shoot you down," she asked suspiciously. "I accidentally flew by their territory," I replied. She looked at me for a while before relaxing.

"However, is it alright if I could stay here," I asked. "Well...I guess you could stay here, but on two conditions," she stated. "What are your rules," I asked kindly. "One, you have to do whatever I say. Two, if you're going to live here, you have to get a job," she said sternly. "Do you understand" I gave a nod in agreement before she yawned. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," she said before heading upstairs.

I waited a while until I heard the door close. I quickly stood up and walked around before hiding the file inside the tallest cupboards. "_If she were ever to find this, I'd kill her_," I thought darkly before turning around to face the mirror. I looked at myself, seeing that I received some minor injuries during the crash. Also, I was taller than expected, seeing that I was about 8 ft. tall. Besides that, I had white luminescent markings across my upper torso, arms, and had red eyes.

I slowly looked around if anyone was watching before making my way back to the couch. I let myself sink into the couch before my eyes closed, allowing the darkness to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm still unsure if i'm doing this right. Please review, or a reaper will destroy you. I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I hope you would take the time to read this chapter. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Getting a Job <span>**

**Hades P.O.V. **

It was only at sunrise when saana woke me up with cold water, which actually was something I was willing to avoid. She told me that I had to get a job if I was going to stay here. At first, I tried to kill her while she was in the kitchen, but that led disastrous when boxes suddenly toppled on my head. I didn't make any further attempts, sensing that my abilities were yet weak at the moment.

After she had her "breakfast", which was simply sucking through a tube filled paste with a straw, she then proceeded out the door. As I quickly pulled out a knife from behind a cushion, her head peeked out of the doorway. "Oh, before I forget, I left you some clothes in the living room", she stated before closing the door. '_Someday, I'm going to kill her, but for now, she is my important asset to this environment'_, I thought before walking towards the table. As she said, the clothes were on the table, neatly folded.

I first lifted up the grey shirt with long sleeves, which hid my markings quite well. Seeing that I only wore torn pants, I put on the shirt correctly, which felt really comfortable. I then proceeded to put the pants on. Now that I was ready, I would look for a job. However, there was a slight problem to this. I didn't know how to get a job. I just sighed in worry before walking out of the apartment.

**Many interviews later... **

'_Well, this day is quite horrible'_, I thought angrily. I was sitting on a chair besides a noodle house. Most of the interviews that saana set up were planned for nothing. Most of the interviews literally went in flames, I walked away without a burn mark. The last interview wasn't quite bad, but wasn't what I wanted. Would I really walk around the station, a sign hanging around my neck.

So here I was, sitting outside a restraint, with nothing to give to saana. Though, I did have many options of killing her, she is the only way of knowing what goes around here. I did manage to leech information off of several species, leaving them idle for a couple of hours, drooling uncontrollably. From what I could gather, the citadel is a large station which holds many shops, restaurants, and homes to most species across the galaxy.

"This is horrible! You call this on-the-house special?", a krogan argued, storming past a couple of bystanders. I looked to the counter to see two salarians complaining, one of them acting more aggressively before leaving. "This is unbearable. Without a chef, whose going to cook the food", the salarian issued, head lowered. I gave a thought about the current situation before walking towards him.

"Hello, do you mind if I take place of chef", I asked. "Really. Would you do that", he asked me, gripping my shoulders. I gave a nod before he pulled me in through the kitchen area. "Hello, I am Vorip Rels, the restaurant manager", he greeted, before calling everyone to stop what they were doing. "Everyone, we have now obtained a new chef", he called out, some of them waved a hello.

"We have Galus, the turian, along with Valada, a asari; These two are our servers. The two krogans, Verbon and Konar are the delivery boys who give us a weekly supply of produce", he explained. "So, will you be chef?" I pondered about the position, thinking about some set backs. For one, I don't know how to cook; and two, I'm not sure what utensil is used for what. "Yes, I will be chef."

**Midnight**

I returned back saanas apartment, tired of cooking all day long. It wasn't quite bad, I did get to cook, but I was surprised. When a customer walked in and tried the noodles, he asked for more noodles, which was quite strange. As minutes passed, more and more customers were over crowding the noodle shop. As the shop closed, the manager handed me todays pay, which was quite more then I expected.

Resting on the couch, I made myself comfortable, taking a deep breath before relaxing. But, I still need to try to figure out how to kill saana.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it. If I make mistakes, please let me know. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.<strong>


End file.
